Kingdom of Etheria
History The Clan Wars (131BD - 1BD) Before Etheria was created there was a long period of war. The three main clans, Akume, Renalo, and Ikeya were constantly fighting. Each wanted to have full control of the area. This caused conflict, the three were rapidly expanding their empires, taking over small villages. The weaker clans discovered that there would never be peace unless they were stopped. A young warrior known as Alexander Ritonio banded small clans together and soon they were large enough to take on the other clans. He called for a Great War at The Plains of Asgronth, later called The Plains of the Dead. The four mighty armies marched there. At the sight of each other the three largest ones charged at each other. The battle was brutal, thousands died. As the battle was turning in Akume's favour Ritonio sent his own force to clutch victory. The battle was bloody, the Akume warriors outnumbered Ritonio's four to one. They were quickly losing. All hope was lost until Alexander Ritonio bought his great sword crashing down on Axukai, the Akume King. The Akumen fell to the ground dead. With a loud warcry Ritonio led a charge into the last Akumen soldiers. They were quickly beaten down and defeated. As Ritonio stood upon a pile of dead he told his soldiers that the land would now be named Etheria, a peaceful nation. It is said that the cheers that followed could be heard across the realms. The Great Disaster (1AD) The new race Etheria had barely begun its long process of creation when the great disaster struck. The meteor was said to be larger than realms. It was unsure where it struck but, all seventeen realms felt it. First was a powerful shockwave, it knocked every person in the universe down, it shattered houses, knocked down trees and shook mountains. After the initial shockwave there was a tremor which lasted over ten minutes. Then finally from deep underground, came many an army of terrifying warriors, all evil and with an intent to kill. Nobody knew where these things came from but it is written in Prophecies that they came from a mysterious eighteenth realm which was hit by the meteorite. These are just rumours though, as no one has stopped long enough to ask them where they came from. The Plague Wars (1AD - 68AD) The first time the Etherians met with the Plague Warriors was the day after the Great Disaster. A large army of young rats were marching from deep underground in the small province of Golj. The army charged into small village after small village. The Etherians were taken by surprise and few soldiers could retaliate, thousands of citizens were captured and enslaved or eaten. Soon most of the province was overrun. The Etherians quickly came up with a defence plan. They sent six thousand troops to face the rats at Shortona, the largest and only remaining town in Golj. The Etherians were outnumbered three to one but they had greater skill. The rats plunged through the city gates and into the awaiting army. The battle was brutal thousands of rats were slaughtered but they just kept coming. When the rats were finally begin to fail the Etherians were about to cheer in victory when a horn sounded as a second army attacked from the other side, murdering the citizens that were sheltering there. The army, being surrounded was quickly demolished. The ones who surrendered were feasted upon that night while the rats squeeked and shrieked in victory. This began a long period of encounters known as the Plague Wars. Government The Etherian government is managed by the King. He is the most important person in the city. He decides who to go to war with, ally with or trade with. He has a group of advisors called the Council of Etheria. Each province is managed by a Provincial Leader, often the leader of a large tribe. These Provincial Leaders manage their province and make sure they defend it. Etherian Law Council of Etheria The Provincial Government Geography Religion It is said that the Etherians believed in Lux, the god of Life, who was created before even existence itself. The Etherians also believed in two worlds after death, the "Spirit World" and the "Underworld". Lux had an enemy, it was Infernum. The legends say that they battled in the Purgatory, which is the waiting room after death, with screams and and blades clashing against eachother being heard by both in the Spirit World and the Underworld. They we're always equal, but Infernum wasn't satisfied. So when the Meteor crashed it is said that his will for control was transferred into the Plague Warriors, a race of Humanoid Rats. Gods *Lux - The god of Life, and enemy of Infernum. He has a white robe and wings made of wind. He uses a bow and arrows for fighting his opponent, and he has both raw strength and intelligence. *Infernum - The opposite of Lux. He has torn clothes and uses a scythe to attack Lux. He is praised by the Plague Warriors, who have all swore to carry on his will of war. Economy Military Infantry *Etheria Swordsman - the base infantry for the country. These soldiers are well armoured and each carry a large, sharp sword in one hand and a broad, sturdy shield in the other. *Etheria Halberds - a more elite variant of the swordsman. These warriors are equipped with smaller shields but have a longer and heavier weapon known as a Halberd. These troops are often used to hold strategic chokepoints and are often seen in shield wall formation facing down a mass of weaker enemies. *Etheria Spearmen - A faster variant of the swordsman but with thinner armour and a weaker shield. They hold long spears with formidable tips. These weapons are used for taking down larger units such as cavalry and War-Beasts. *Etheria Militia - The Etheria Militia are large units of swordsmen. These warriors are extremely unskilled and often used as distractions while the better units form up. The soldiers where normal brown long pants and a long sleeved shirt. Most of them have no armour but a few wear thin chainmail under there clothing. *Etherian Heavy Infantry - These are the most elite fighters in the Etherian army. They are each equipped with a halberd and a sword. They have extremely thick armour and therefor move very slowly. They are very good at defending points such as gates, walls and chokepoints. *Dismounted Knights - Dismounted knights are elite swordsman who are good at attacking defensive positions. They use there large swords to hack through weak units. Each knight's shield bears the emblem of their clan. Cavalry *Knights of Etheria - These are the most common cavalry of the Etheria Empire. Each rider is equipped in heavy armour. They each have a lance equipped with a sword on their hip for close combat. This cavalry is often use to plough through weaker enemies causing them to retreat. *Etherian Horse Archers - This cavalry unit prefers to attack the enemy from long range. They use their great bows to fire arrows from great distances into their enemies. If they run out of arrows they charge into battle wielding short swords or axes. They have little or no armour. *Etheria Scouts - these are the weakest and least armoured cavalry of the Etherian army. They are equipped with a bow and a short sword. They often move in small groups to send messages between the provinces and to spot enemy armies. *Lords of Etheria - They are the greatest cavalry in Etheria, and presumably one of the greatest in the world. These lords are all skilled in a variety of combat styles. They are all equipped with a lance and use dual-swords for melee combat. They have the thickest armour in the army, even thicker than the Etherian Heavy Infantry's armour. They are extremely hard to kill due to their skill and horse riding abilities. Ranged Infantry *Archer Militia - the weakest archers in the army. Even if they're not very skilled their steel tipped arrows plunge deep into the armour of enemies. When they run out of ammo they charge into melee with an assortment of weapons. *Crossbowmen - A more elite variant of Archer Militia. They use large, high powered crossbows which fire arrows from a further range into their armies. They are weak-armoured troops worst nightmare. Artillery *Great Cannon - Etheria's Great Cannon is the most common artillery on a battleground. It is made like a normal ships cannon and fires large cannonballs which require two people to carry. The fuse is lit and when it burns out it a large mound of gunpowder explodes firing the cannonball with great velocity. Thse cannonballs smash into enemy units crushing them no matter how thick there armour is. Some lucky shots have been known to wipe out over fifty soldiers in one hit. Every Etherian enemy fears the great explosion right after the cannon is fired. *Etherian Mortor - this magnificent contraption is the most damge-inflicting, long-range artillery of Etheria. Cannonballs have been known to be fired a distance of over a mile and hitting their target. However, the cannon has some downfalls. It takes a long time to reload this giant machine. There is also a safezone for enemy troops. Anything two hundred metres or close to it can not be hit as the mortor cannot be fired at such an angle. War Machines Notable Regiments Important Locations Notable People Trivia